The invention relates generally to devices for testing the strength of a weld extending through a partition in a battery case and connecting opposed lugs located on opposite sides of the battery case.
Attention is directed to the U.S. Tiegel Pat. No. 4,012,947 issued Mar. 22, 1977 which discloses an arrangement for testing battery welds, which arrangement is limited to applying horizontally directed forces to the opposed side surfaces of the opposed lugs. In the Tiegel arrangement, the forces applied for testing are directed along the horizontal extent of the partition and, on occasions, can subject the partition to twisting and deformation. By comparison, in the construction disclosed hereinafter, the weld connection can be tested by application of opposed vertically directed forces, thereby limiting possible twisting or deformation of the partition.